Damon Yun
'First Name' Damon 'Last Name' Yun 'IMVU Name' vMegatron 'Nicknames' The Dark Prince 'Age' 17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 195lbs 'Blood type' Yun Blood 'Behaviour/Personality' Damon's personality and behavior is mostly based off of how he was raised by his mother. Being born a "Half Breed" in his mother's Land, he had to grow up with some struggles that others wouldn't have to go through. Having to grow up like this, his attitude quickly became to be prideful and confident in his own stature. Carrying on the natural way of being a "Yun" his confidence quickly turns to cockyness and feeling that he is higher than the others around him. Being considered royalty in the Land of Fire as well doesn't ease his own superiority complex. Outside of these behaviors, Damon was raised to hold no feeling towards others outside of hate and discontent. Almost having a sosiopathic nature, anytime he had "friends" was because he needed to have them or that he needed them for a personal purpose. Similar to how he originally treated Leon Ryoji. But throughout his time in Kasaihana City, Damon has begun a change within him that has formed something he had never gained before, feelings. Throughout his time with Goldie and Arthur he has actually grown a care for his "subordinates." Originally calling himself their master, he now treats them like his own family; giving them a respect that he has never given someone before. Damon never thought anything of these feelings he had towards his "friends" until after another failed attempt at his brothers life. When it came down to saving himself or grabbing Leon to safety, Damon went out of his own way to bring leon to safety when he would have usually just let someone who failed him die. It is because of this realization, he is seeing now that the people around him are beginning to change him. 'Apperance' Damon appears as a young man with a slender muscular build and average height. Damon has short black hair. After his fight at Yun Tower his pony tail had been burnt off and he needed a new hairstyle. Because of his Y-serum Symbiotic suit, his clothes are just the suit itself taking a more casual form. This is why all of his clothes are black and white, matching the colors of his fighting suit. ark 19: His appearance has changed after returning back to Earth from the Shinto Realm. With his loss of the Super Soldier Serum he has returned to the world with normal clothing due to the suit no longer being around his body. Along with the fact that he must now where normal people clothes, he bares a strong tribal tattoo on his right arm that translates into the "Yun Family" code of honor. This was given to both him and Daisuke while in the Shinto Realm where they spent a year with their entire family legacy. damon2.jpg damon3.jpg damon4.jpg damon5.JPG damon6.jpg damon7.jpg damon8.jpg damon9.png damon11.jpg damon12.png damon13.jpg damon14.jpg damon15.png dnf3.jpg iPad wallpapers of Dungeon Fighter Online 1024x1024 (11).jpg 'Allignment' A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Clan & Rank' Prince to the Land of Fire Leader of the Venom Corps 'High school grade' Dropout 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' None at the moment 'Occupation' none 'Fighting Style' His fighting style is very complex as Damon is a jack of all trades. Because of his Super Soldier Genes from birth, he is able to learn fighting styles and techniques in much shorter time than it would take for a normal human. Because of this Damon has great hand to hand fighting styles in Muay Thai, Jiu Jitsu, Judo, kick-boxing and Wing Chun. He even goes above and beyond in his hand to hand martial arts as he is a great swordsman, Bo Staff, Escrima, and knive fighter. His personal preference in hand to hand combat as been seen to be dual weilding knives. But his favorite way to fight is with guns. He is infatuated by guns as a form of weaponry as they are so versitile in their way of fighting. Pistols, Submachine guns, machine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns, hand cannons, launchers, even small hidden firearms; he loves to use them all. He also uses plenty of gadgets in his form of fighting as seen by his use of high-tech flying shuriken, grenades and other equipment that he has on him at all times. He is a walking armory at all times. 'The Yun Physiology ' Yuns naturally possess exceptional strength, far greater than that of humans and other alien races, and are quintessentially built for fighting. Their overall strength, speed, agility, etc. are simply better than the human race. Yuns that hone in this power are able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. The Yun that holds this zenith also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. Yuns are known to have unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Yuns are able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. They will be able to bypass all limitations they've possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. With the Susanoo Essence in their DNA there is no limit to how strong a Yun can become with proper training and hard work. They are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. Through tough training, The Yuns are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. If a Yun survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then, when the body recuperates, they grow much stronger than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt. The duration of recovery does not seem to hinder this ability as they have healed through natural, technological and mystical means and still gained substantial increases in strength. They also appear able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal humans and possess a greater deal of durability to damage. Lost energy is regained by the Yun in a very short span of time, regardless of the amount of energy lost. Sometimes, the energy that they regained is multiplied, as noted by their power level. Yuns put a heavy emphasis on strength and fighting ability when it comes to importance in their family. In fact, they will excommunicate Yuns who do not show potential to assist in their violent ways. The Yuns also have great speed and agility. They also have much faster reflexes than an average Human; reflexes so fast that they can avoid a bullet without much of a problem. Super speed can easily be seen in their fighting skills; their movements occur in fractions of seconds which are not visible to average Human eyes. Their agility is also substantial in their battles and training. These movements can be improved by training, transformations, and other methods. These natural powers of speed and reflex make nearly all their hand-to-hand combat very fast. Nature Release 180_Second_Time_Bomb_-_Summon.gif Chain_Burst.gif Folium_Sica.gif Linear_Explosion.gif Mokuton1.gif Ramus_Sica.gif Terra_Clamare..gif Tree_Fist.gif seismic-sense-o.gif hashirama-o.gif senju-hashirama-mokuton-o.gif hashirama-o2.gif hashirama-03.gif hashirama-o4.gif Bleve.gif Carrying the Physiology of his family along with him, Damon is able to achieve strengths and skills that he has yet to even know existed. Learning about this heritage and what they as Yuns are capable of pulling off, Damon has a strong understanding on where his goals should lie with his strength. Because of Daisuke's Crash Fighting technique attacking his cells, Damon has actually lost the Super Soldier DNA that flowed in his body; returning him to his normal stature. This would not have changed much out of the normal but because of his death and loss of the Omega Gene for that short time; this allowed the Susanoo's Essence to pour into his body. Before, the Yuns were not able to achieve the power granted to them by Susanoo because of the Omega Gene and constant experimentation on their own bodies. But with both of those factors being taken out by Crater and Daisuke, Damon's tail has grown and the Yun Physiology runs through his veins at full strength. Outside of the more Monkey-like features that Damon can be able to use based on his Yun Physiology, his chi nature has also changed. Because of the Yun Physiology mixing with his knowledge of Natural Chi that was taught to him by his mother; Damon is able to use his Chi in the manner of actually controlling Nature! Damon is connected directly and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. He can control animals and plants and mimic their abilities and forms. Because Damon can communicate with nature itself, he can become instantly familiar with his surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy when angry, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc.) Damon can survive in any natural environment on earth. As such, they can manipulate any part of the tree however they want, mainly roots and branches. Damon can generate plants, including vines, moss, fungi, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers, even the leaves are controlled by Damon. Any tree that the user creates can also have its form manipulated to suit the fighting techniques of the caster. These different sections of the tree can be very useful during offensive or defensive ranges in combat. Furthermore, this Chi Style also allows the caster to merge themselves with trees and hide inside it. A unique property regarding this Chi Style is that Damon is able to condense the power of the earth into the fruit of the created trees, doing such allows them to create fiery explosions, providing them an additional range of offensive attacks. Damon can attack explosively using parts of the trees or just the tree's fruits, manipulating them to inflict further damage. Damon can extend his hand forward, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. This move seems to leave small "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. As a side ability of this Chi Style Damon plan, design, create (usually from matter but also energy), shape and manipulate buildings and other forms of architecture, from the macro-level (urban design, landscape architecture) to the micro-level (construction details and furniture), including bridges, dams, apartments, monuments/memorials‎, windmills, houses, homes, school, etc., and manipulating/shaping, combining/separating, etc. Being one with plants and Earth allows Damon to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling them to perceive their surroundings as precisely as normal sight. He is able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. 'Weapon of Choice' Forearm.jpg forearm2.jpg forearm3.jpg forearm4.jpg forearm5.jpg Hidden Forearm Mechanism: Damon is known to always fight with his guns and military style of fighting. But to keep a positive equillibruim in his styles of fighting, he has a special high tech system around his forearms. The forearm system begins at his wrist and move up his forearm, having a micro-fiber wrap circle around his elbow. The mechanical portion of the mechanism is made out of a multi layered highly durable Titanium alloy. The special equipment that the Forearm device holds is all within the black metal attachment. Inside the top portion, above his wrist looks like the top portion of a watch. Inside of this circular device is a multi-hardened tephlon wire that can carry over 1 ton of pressure. Wrapped around the edge of the rope itself is a long silver dart used to penetrate into almost any kind of object. This rope can be cut and the forearm device has extra silver darts so he can constantly reload. Underneath the device is a long spring loaded hidden blade that shoots out allowing an eight inch reach past the holders fist. This blade is also made of multi-layered Titanium alloy. The only difference between the blade and the device itself is that the device has a fluid gloss black paint job. On the outside of the device itself has an impecible poison dart set. The mechanism holds poison covered senbon that can shoot out of the mechanism at 650fps. The effects of the posion senbon can take effect in a matter of minutes. Once into the blood stream it goes to attack the opponents internal organs, shutting down the heart. Even the smallest amount of poison within the human body can be fatal. Wakandan G.O.L.I.A.T.H. Centurions Green Centurion.jpg 'The Crimson Raid ' Crimson.png Crimson2.jpg crimson3.jpg crimson5.jpg crimson5.jpg crimson6.jpg crimson7.jpg crimson8.jpg crimson9.jpg crimson10.jpg crimson11.jpg crimson12.jpg crimson13.jpg crimson14.jpg During Ark 19, Daisuke had begun to return to his Superhero ways and taking on the mantle of The Red Mask. But it wasn't long until they both began to take their Super-heroism seriously. This leads to the two of them using their awesome tech-savy brains to create their own personal permanent battle suits to become full fledged Superheroes. Damon takes on the name of "The Crimson Raid" due to the style of costume that he wears. The suit itself is made from the GOLIATH style of battle attire. The uniform is a highly durable 1680 Denier Ballistic Nylon Fabric. The Nylon Fabric is a bullet resistant fabric that was designed by the scientists at Yun Corp. It can take up to 75 individual rounds of high powered weapons in the same area. That means it can take seventy-five shots in the same approx. area before being weak enough to break through on a third shot. The Flak Jacket is covered in layers upon layers of strong kevlar. The shoulder plates, knee pads, and other plating around his body is also covered with high powered Kevlar. The armor around him is capable of taking 100-150 rounds before being weakened down to a lower state. The Uniform comes with an active camoflouge system that keeps the user hidden under eye sight. It also keeps the user hidden from infered, it is EMP Resistant, and it helps the user move around completely silent. It also comes with a shielding system that is activated by the motion of pushing the users fist into the ground. Once that happens, a small bubble shield forms around the users body. This shielding can last a few seconds and take the impact of a powerful bomb and high powered rifle fire. *Ninja Shuriken: Though the weapon may seem out of its time in the Kasaihana world, Damon likes to be prepared at all times with any and all kinds of weapons. He uses Shuriken in multiple situations where he may need to do a variety of things. A Shuriken is a sharp titanium "Ninja Star" that is used as a projectile weapon that can be lethal or non-lethal. Damon has a variety of different kinds of Shuriken to pick from, varrying from standard metal to electrical taser. Multiple versions of the Shuriken are also explosive, freezing and poison covered. Some may also be computerized to have a projected route to take set by Damon. *Cryptographer Sequencer: one of the tools that Damon is equipped with is the cryptographer sequencer, which allows him to hack into things such as mechanical locks, radios, and computers. All he has to do is stand within a few feet from a terminal, find the right frequency, and within moments the Super Soldier is in full control of whatever he wants in Kasaihana. *Tracers:When the Super Soldier needs to keep tabs on an enemy, but doesn’t want to follow them too closely, he usually slaps a miniature tracking device on their shoulder so he can follow their movements. Small in size and virtually weightless, Damon can pick up a signal from these tracers from blocks away and follow that signal to wherever the villain is heading. This gadget is most useful when following a lowly henchman back to his boss’ hidden headquarters. For an expert in man-tracking such as Damon, these mini devices are among his most important gadgets. *Substance Identifier: This is a small device that Damon uses to help identify an unknown substance. When used, the item will find the percentage of every element within a substance. For example, if high amounts of Iron were to enter into someone's blood, this device would be able to identify the exact percentage of iron and blood that is within this person's body. *EMP Device: On the utility belt that Damon wears is a small EMP device that was created way back when Damian first created Goliath. It was originally a gift by Donnie Yun and it is powerful enough to knock out the electricity within a five mile radius of his epicenter. *Other Gadgets: Damon carries on his Utility belt an individual set of smoke and gas pellets, a lock pick, concussive and flash grenades, along with both Semtex and m67 Fragmentation grenades, fingerprint analysis kit, grappling hook, forensic analysis kit, first aid, and a re-breather device. Along with the equipment of the utility belt, Damon also carries around on his hip; quantities of his brothers signature Vibranium Balls. *Sonic devastator: This small device, when activated, releases high energy sonic waves that can shatter glass and completely incapacitate enemies, making them writhe in agony. It has a range of a few hundred feet. *Disruptor: Damon's disruptor can remotely disable firearms and deactivate explosives. Relationships * Leon Ryoji: Throughout his time in Kasaihana City, Damon has recruited Leon for his attempt to kill his own brother. Using the hate that Leon had for his own brother, it made Leon an easy target to fall under Damon's spell. But Leon become something more than an easy pick for Damon as time went on. The two had followed through with their plan, though failing each time, but even with failure the two remained close as friends. Damon even went as far as to actually give Leon a portion of the Super Soldier Serum to actually save his life after a fight with Connor. Damon had been a cold hearted bastard before meeting Leon and if it had been anyone else, Damon would have probably let them die. Because of the risks he has taken to actually keep Leon alive, Damon looks at the young Ryoji as a friend and someone he can count on. Even after turning "babyface" after being heel for so long, he still sees Leon as an ally before ever thinking of him as an enemy. *| Daisuke Yun:Damon's relationship with his brother is a rather difficult one. For the first few months of his time in Kasaihana, Damon dedicated his life to making his brothers life a living hell. In which he did indeed accomplish. Damon and Daisuke got to the point where both parties could only see the rivalry ending in death. And it indeed got to the point. During the fight with Crater, both brothers were able to push aside their differences and die as one powerhouse going out like thugs. Spending the year together with the Yun Family, they grew even closer and began to be brothers and a team. Yasha's words of wisdom helped Damon come to terms with his brother and further advance their friendship to create a bond that could never be broken. Since returning to Kasaihana City after being revived by the Healing Pods, they have remained as a team and continue to show no sign of hatred towards each other. *| Sian Tetsu: Damon met Sian Tetsu out of her connection to his brother, Daisuke. Originally, her connection to Daisuke made it easy for Damon and his band of freaks to torment the young girl. Using her as bait to lure Daisuke out for an ambush. One main attack being when they kidnapped her and almost raped her in front of Daisuke. From that point, Damon has left a perminant scar upon their relationship as without his knowledge, it led to Daisuke doing something that he or her were unprepared for that night. With her and his brother still together going into Ark 19, Damon has tried to win her trust back over with him and Daisuke being friends. She has kept an open mind to him changing but he is not suprised to see that it is going to take more than a few kind smiles before she is won over. *|Kin: Like Sian, Damon has not been on the right foot with Kin. Their first meeting came during the GMAF's when Kin had tried to confront the Venom Corps before they went on to attack their brothers in their weakened state. Kin had just come off his loss to Akira Tetsu, Sian's brother, and because of his attitude; Damon gave Kin a smart remark towards the fact that he lost. Making the joke that since Goldie had beaten Akira in a fight that Kin was too weak to even be near his own level. Now going into Ark 19, the two have yet to make nay ground of being friends. Almost as if they are the remnants of their grandfathers, Kin and Damon don't really get on the same page for anything. Even after changing over his new leaf, Damon still refers to Kin as a "mutt" in reference to his Wolf Nature. scream03.jpg Toxin_ATC_by_DKuang.jpg 'Background' Damon was born in the Land of Fire with his mother, Laura. He was born a quarter Super Soldier has his father was none other than, Damian Yun. His father had gotten with his mother within the year that Damian came to live at The Land of Fire. With his constant training with Laura everyday it had only become obvious to the two of them that something was there between them. They had quickly gotten together as a couple and within those few months, Damian had got Laura pregnant. She kept it secret from him until the day he decided to leave and return to Kasaihana City since his training was completed. He wanted her to follow him but she could not leave. She tried to use her pregnancy as a last resort to get him to stay but because of the situation at hand, he left believing that she had lied to him about the baby. Little did he know, she was telling the truth. The Years went on and Laura had given birth to Damon, the second third generation Super Soldier. At this time, Shira had also given birth to Daisuke Yun only a few months before. Laura had no connection with what was happening in Kasaihana City since the Land of Fire is cut off from the world. When Damon turned five she began to wonder about Damon and the need of a father in his life. It was at that time that she decided to go and see Damian in Kasaihana. But unfortunately for her, she quickly found nothing more than a statue in the center of District Two for Damian and his father Donnie. She quickly learned of her lover's death by his own brother. Breaking down after finding out that the love of her life had died, she grew a hatred for Duke for his actions. She also learned about Damian's first family in Shira and Daisuke. Her hatred for them as a whole grew each passing day always thinking about the family that she could have had. Over the next few years Laura trained Damon in the ways of Nature Energy as she once did for his father. She made sure to turn him into a powerful fighter to make his father proud and to carry on a great legacy. Because of Laura's hatred for Duke and Daisuke, she had taught it to her son and he quickly became viced by his mothers words. As he got older he grew to hate them just as much as his mother. Because of this, he had always wanted revenge against his brother. In his eyes, his father had chose to live with Daisuke over him and his mother. This ate the boy up little by little as he grew up through his childhood years. Now in present day (Arc 16) he finds himself in Kasaihana City after leaving the village, with permission from his mother. His goal...to bring chaos and pain down upon those that his father loved in the form of his own sweet revenge. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Sensory System 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ *Ark 17 Episode 4: Let the Sparks Fly Pt. 2 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~c Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Venom corps Category:Yun Family